metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Armantula513
The past contents of this user page are manually archived. Archives: March '08 - July '08 Armantula513, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 22:36, 10 March 2008 (UTC) =Administrator Q's= If you have any questions related to this site, please leave your questions under here. If you are new, you can do this by typing a title between two pairs of equal signs (To make a "title" out of a divider bar), and then placing your message under your newly-made title. Please do not use the "Post a Comment" option at the top of the page. Question Hi! I registered as a member two days ago, and I've been editing and adding a lot since. Unfortunately, I just noticed that I haven't been typing the date of my posts and stuff. Is... that bad? Also, if I did ANYTHING else wrong, sorry bout that. Edit Count Is there any kind of template that I can use to show the number of edits I've done? There was one on tPokepedia, so I was wondering if it was possible here. Oh, and thanks for sending me the welcome. I'm happy now :) Reptilia 00:50, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Reptilia 00:06, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Right? Armantula I just nominated myself as admin! And I am so afraid I didn't do it right, the instructions were a tad confusing. So I was wondering if you could look at it and tell me, did I do it right? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 10:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) What do you mean I didn't?!?! I just looked at it and I see them answered. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 11:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) =Conversation= '''You wanna talk to me? Leave your statements under this title.' Just remember: No excessive profanity, don't insult eachother, and most importantly, '''don't insult me!' ''No hating! Metroid Dread Subject when is dread coming out? "Samusiscool", is that you? At the moment, Metroid Dread is officially cancelled, but that doesn't stop fans from speculating it's future release. Nothing official points to any release date, or even a confirmation of it's development. But the Nintendo E3 press conference showed an image of Samus, so this may indicate that something is in development. Be sure to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:11, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah im not big on e3 Samusiscool Well, it's the main outlet for most gamers to get new info on new games launching in the coming seasons. Although this year's E3 was quite disappointing, it has been much better in the past. (you do know where the tilde button is, right? If you don't it's to the left of the 1 button. It's a little faster than typing your user name out, so it's a very good habit to start.) [[User:Armantula513|'''''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 08:21, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ohSamusiscool 08:22, 2 August 2008 (UTC) by the way check out my talk page!Samusiscool 08:24, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Structure You may remember the article you edited, SA-X? Well, I saw that it lacked a bit of structure so I seperated certain things (such as the assumption you made about the Core X seeing the Omega Metroid as a greater threat) and gave them their own titles so that the reader might see what he wants to see, and Fast Lizard has a cow over it! Did you see my edits? They were justified!!! The assumption might mislead the reader and that wasn't proven, the X's motivation for letting itself be absorbed so I just put it into a theory section. Joshadow 03:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) E-Manga Sorry man, but that is like saying a character appeared in "The Nightmare Before Christmas in 3-D" or "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Special Edition" when they were already in the original. Why would you go out of your way to do something like that? ChozoBoy Thank you for understanding, but the general confusion between the two is precisely the reason I feel something should be done. Unless I am misreading your message, it seems like you had said that the e-manga had come first and that the character had more of a role in the e-manga (which is a color/sound/animated copy of the manga), as both are incorrect. I hate to see this type of disinformation spreading so rampantly, even to reach admins such as yourself. I don't understand why a Wiki should not have correct names and information, only because the general public only knows it by a false name. That seems like more the reason to correct it to me, how about you? ChozoBoy 12:12, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Brawl! Well, Armantula. You did in fact convince me. About two days ago I was in G2K Games (a game dealership where I live, if you don't have one) and I bought a copy of Brawl. And although I haven't played online yet, I am simply going to say, '''I own with Ganondorf!' I have played against an astoundingly numerous amount of people, (well, maybe not that many) and have completely annihilated them! So thanks Armantula, for giving me the gift, that is, '''''BRAWL. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 07:09, 4 August 2008 (UTC) My response Uh huh... Well, I admit I did go a bit overboard with the headings on the article (I love to make things dramatic), but if you will, put that article back on and I will edit the headings accordingly. My bad!!! By the way, I bitch a lot, so... yeah "O rly" says the owl, and then he flies away... Joshadow 00:39, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Ugh, that sounds like another night at the Kakariko Tavern. Man that place can get wild after dark. Hahahah -Devoted Zelda Fan, [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 09:44, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I went a bit overboard :Hey Armantula this is GF Remnant. I guess my last comment on the talk page of pure heck (Halo vs metroid thing) was too harsh. I apologize for getting a bit too angry and once that protection thing is gone I'll change it right away. I wasn't really directing that comment to anyone that made a comment. I pretty much started this mess so i'll be the one to end it. GF Remnant 16:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Definitely not the smartest thing i've done XD. Hope not too many people saw it cuz then people would hunt me down in real life. *Builds bigger, stronger, indestructible, and able to last until the end of time bomb shelter* GF Remnant 19:27, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Edits, etc. I've replied to your message on my talk page; please read it and act upon it. Thank you. — SheeEttin {T/ } 03:59, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Second Mission Mission Exepted! "RC 01/138 reporting for duty, thank you for the briefing commander. Lock and load Delta Squad..." ''--Star Wars Republic Commando [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 06:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Vote I simply want to thank you for voting Armantula. Wether you vote against me or for me, I only want to think you for it. Your vote gives me information I need to become a better member of Wikitroid. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 08:52, 12 August 2008 (UTC) the link thank you for that link, it is perfect! but... i dont have much downloadvolume(300MB isnt that good isnt it?) so i will give it to Nitzudan cause he loads all the pics. I dont think that ill have my new internet this month but i think it will work in september. PHazon 10:50, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Don't you? Don't you find it strange that the Smash trophy of Sylux should set him as "it" while the official manual clearly states him as a "he"? Nintendo needs to really check itself before they mislead a significant number of people, huh? I'm irritated by that! Joshadow (I can't sign because this keyboard has the tildes somewhere else so I'm just putting my name.) Appology I sincerrely ( hope I spelt that right ) appologize for the way I acted on Talk:Trace. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was rude of me to stert a conflict over nothing. I hope that this does not make us enemies. Samuslovr1 02:02, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Ridley Actually, Ridley's weak spot ''is on his bottom jaw. The only version of Ridley that is vulnerable anywhere is the first, un-enhanced version found in Metroid (original), and Zero Mission, and then of course Omega Ridley. Other than that all of Ridley's forms' weak spots have been his bottom jaw. And even more importantly, the Ridley form that is talked about in the Resuscitation section, does share that weak spot. I'll go back and re-edit that in, but to ensure that we both are okay with it, I'll just edit it so that it is specifically referring to those Ridley forms. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 21:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Ridley Ridley's weak spot was actually his mouth right? In Metroid Prime you have to stun him by shooting his mouth before he throws up plasma on you. And in Corruption, when Samus battles Ridley in the tunnel, after his health bar hits zero, it shows a cutscene were Samus freefalls down and shoots Ridley in the mouth (Pwnd!). I'd say that the lower jaw weak spot was supposed to be his mouth (Metroid was 8-bit after all). MetroidfanCNC Box! Hi, I've just one question, but first, I'm Ashka Harley from the German, English and French Spellbinder-Wiki, and I want to know, hwo you've made the box on the top of the page, where ist written down, that you are looking for an Administrator, 'cause I want so one also in my Wikis, coz I'm still looking for a good Admin too. Maybe you can help me! --Ashka Harley 17:22, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Why did you make nearly every word on your talk white? Said above. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:39, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Chat Armantula come to chat, I'm actually going to be on for a bit! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'''} (Talk• ) 21:01, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Metroid Fanon Wiki Hello, this is Moblin slayer. I am relatively new to this wiki but not to wikis in general or the Metroid series; in fact, I've been playing for years (aka Fusion wasn't my first metroid game.) I have seen that this wiki has had problems with fanon in the past, so I have decided to start a Metroid Fanon wiki. If you would like to support, click here. Sorry if I am bothering you; all I want is help on the wiki from a user with a background in Metroid and who has wikia experience. See you around.--Moblin slayer 02:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Samusiscool and Samusiscool2 there the same person please dont delete my 1st account(on wikitroid)Samusiscool2 14:10, 30 August 2008 (UTC)